


Little Buddy

by orphan_account



Series: Transhomers and Chocolate [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thats why bulkhead likes to call bee his little buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Buddy

**1.** Funny.

Bumblebee is all was coming up with random jokes to tell anyone, and whenever Bulkdhead is sad he all was Knows how to cheer him up, thats why Bumblebee is his little buddy.

 **2.** Stupid, 

Bumblebee can some times be a little stupid when it comes to Following orders, but thats why Bumblebee is bulkheads little buddy.

 **3.** Sad

whenever bumblebee is sad, Bulkhead will be there, cause bumblebee is his little buddy.

 **4.** Fear

When bumblebee is ever scared He'll be there cause bumblebee is his little buddy.

 **5.** Hugs.

bulkhead all was liked Bee's hugs.

 **7.** kisses

The kisses bumblebee gave, were all was amazing. 

 **8.** Coming out.

When bumblebee first told Bulkhead he liked meches he was afraid that bulkhead wouldn't wanna hang out with him, Bulkhead Hug him. No matter what bee is bumblebee is his little buddy.

 **9.** Bumblebee.

Whenever bulkhead was in trouble, bumblebee as there cause he was his little buddy.

 **10.** Little buddy

Bee all was hated it that i called him Little buddy, but deep inside i know he likes it. 

" **My Little Buddy."**

**"My Little Bee."**

**"My Little Friend. "**

**"My Little light."**

**"I love my little bumblebee."**

**"My heart."**


End file.
